Various attempts have been made to cook bacon in a microwave oven. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,833 to Oda et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,515 and 4,343,978 to Kubiatowicz, devices are disclosed for microwave cooking of bacon. Each of these patents disclose a device which allows fat and grease from the bacon to be expelled during cooking.
As the result of the use of known devices for microwave cooking of bacon, a cleaning of the entire microwave is required after each use due to the splattering of the grease released from the bacon during cooking.
It is a problem of known bacon cooking devices to evenly cook bacon as well as containing the resultant grease which is caused to splatter during cooking of the bacon.